Operation: Exorcism!
by RockyRoadSmith
Summary: With Holly and Tiger away, Hare decides to end his boredom by tricking the other rebels into believing that Suezo has been taken over by an evil spirit. One-shot.


After Butterflygirl1234 told me she was planning on writing a Monster Rancher Halloween special, I decided to hop on the bandwagon and write one, too! It's not really about Halloween, but close enough. XD This is kind of a parody and is meant only for fun, so anyone who is religious, please don't be offended by any mention of holy water or bibles! I really mean no harm; it's just a little fun, is all. ^_^ Enjoy! :D

Note: This takes place after the episode "Tiger's Battle with Destiny" in Season 2.

Disclaimer: I don't claim to own Monster Rancher or the characters. I'm just a huge fan. Tecmo owns everything. I just own the plot.

**Operation: Exorcism!**

A small town on the outskirts of what was once Gray Wolf's lair still stood surprisingly intact even after almost being destroyed by the wolf monster's troops. The battered and worn rebels had trekked endlessly through the brutal snow before they could reach civilization at night and once word spread that they had defeated another one of the Big Bad Four, the group was literally dragged into the town and given a place at the local inn to rest after their hardship. The inn was old and filled with a sense of nostalgia as the rebels sat at a table while eating a fresh meal. The establishment was even large enough to house Golem; much to the rock giant's relief. Warmth and food were greatly appreciated by the famous Searchers, though their moods were still low from Gray Wolf's death. As the rebels sat around eating, Tiger sat quietly at the end of the table with his head hung low and his eyes downcast. It didn't matter how much of a necessity it had been; he had still _killed _his little brother and nothing could change that.

"…Tiger?"

The wolf monster snapped out of his trance as he looked up to catch the eyes of a sympathetic Holly. Her gentle expression caused his heart to relax slightly and even he couldn't deny a feeling of peace when a small smile played upon her lips. As the two shared their silent exchange, the rest of the rebels slowly caught on to the duo's quiet natures and suddenly everyone stopped eating at once.

"Uh, what's going on?" Hare asked with curiosity as he looked over to Holly.

"I was just going to ask Tiger if he wanted to take a walk around town with me." The wielder of the Magic Stone spoke up gently as she pushed her plate away before standing up and glancing over to the wolf monster. She knew the pain Tiger was feeling better than anyone else and she knew a little fresh air with company who cared about him would do the wolf monster some good.

"What? Why with him?" Suezo piped up with a scowl. "You don't mean just you two, right?"

"Because I want to and yes; I mean just him and I. So, how about it?" Holly asked Tiger with a serene smile.

"A walk around town? Like… a date?" Tiger perked up at his own words.

"I guess you can call it that." Holly giggled softly while Tiger's eyes flashed with happiness for the first time in days while the other rebels looked rather mortified.

"You can't be serious!" Suezo exclaimed.

"Yeah! What if… uh… you guys get attacked by Baddies or something?" Genki piped up with a expression that crossed between bashfulness and jealousy, since he was really just making up an excuse for the duo to not go out together alone.

"Or what if… you get… lost?" Golem spoke softly.

"Or you get kidnapped, chi!" Mocchi exclaimed.

"That too! Plus, what do you expect us to do while you guys are gone?" Hare huffed.

"Relax, guys. We won't be gone for too long and I know since I'll be with Tiger, I'll be safe. Plus this inn is really interesting and old. I'm sure there are a lot of neat books and things to look at up in the attic." The wielder of the Magic Stone spoke with a chuckle before she turned back to the wolf monster. "So, you ready to go?"

"Alright, sounds like a date. Catch you guys later." Tiger stated with a triumphant snort as he strode to Holly's side and the duo left the inn with one last wave to their frazzled companions. As the duo walked a few feet from the inn, however, Tiger glanced up at the human girl with a concerned look as he noted her slightly distressed expression. "…Holly? You okay?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I was just thinking if it's such a good idea to leave those five by themselves like this. I mean, we_ are_ kind of the two main voices of reason in the group, especially since Hare always eggs the others on to do stupid things." Holly replied with a hesitant chuckle as she thought back to all the ridiculous things that happened while they were away.

"I see your point. We could always go back, you know." Tiger replied, though the hint of hurt in his voice was not lost to Holly.

"Ah, I asked you to walk with me and that's just what we're going to do. I'll treat you to some hot tea, too." The wielder of the Magic Stone spoke with a smile on her face before the duo continued down the road. "Besides; they're in an old inn. What's the worse they can do?"

* * *

><p>"…so bored…"<p>

"Me too, chi…"

"…so bored…"

"Me too, chi…"

"…so bored…"

"Me too-"

"FOR THE LOVE OF THE PHOENIX, _SHUT UP!_"

Suezo scowled with irritation as Genki and Mocchi sat in the living room area with bored expressions on their faces. The inn was old, kind of musty, and down right boring. It reminded Genki of the times he was forced to go to family reunions where there was nothing to do except count the floor tiles and play tic-tac-toe with himself. Either way, the two youngest members of the rebel team were not having that great of a time. Golem sat quietly by the fireplace while occasionally trying to think of something to talk about, but he couldn't think of anything so he stayed silent. Suezo was having more than just the issue of boredom. From what he was sure was from the musty aroma of the inn, he suddenly found himself feeling under the weather. The dust was irritating his eye so much that he knew it would be bloodshot soon, much to his dismay. The dust was starting to make red blemishes on his normally yellow skin and even the tone of his body was becoming paler. His head pounded from a ruthless headache and the meal they ate wasn't sitting well with him. Oh, how he _hated _being there. Because of this, he was already cranky so the others' constant complaining was making things even worse.

Hare, on the other hand, found his curiosity perked as he sat in the attic with a large tome set snugly in his lap while he turned the brittle pages carefully. He wasn't sure what it was, but he had flipped through dozens of books before this one particularly old one had gotten his attention and now he couldn't put it down. On the front of the old tome read "How to Save a Monster from Evil Spirits", and Hare couldn't help but chuckle at how ridiculous it was. From all his gathering of science and facts, supernatural happenings were more of a joke to the rabbit monster and he couldn't believe some people actually made money off writing books about it.

'_Even Mocchi could make up crap for a book like this.'_ Hare thought to himself with a role of his eyes, though suddenly he felt a wide grin form on his face as he flipped to the next page and resisted the urge to burst out laughing. On the page in front of him was a section called "Saving a Suezo" and it went through all kinds of what to look for if a Suezo has been possessed by an evil spirit and how to go about healing them. Hare chuckled softly as he went to flip the page, but his large ears picked up the sounds of his comrades and he quietly slunk to the attic door to eavesdrop.

"Man, Suezo, you look terrible!" Genki exclaimed with a worried look.

"No, _really?_ I haven't noticed." Suezo replied grumpily with a feverish tone before he let out a ragged cough. "Screw this; I'm goin' to bed." The eyeball monster slurred before he sluggishly hopped to his room and closed the door.

"Golem hopes… he feels better… soon…" Golem spoke up solemnly.

"Me too. He's even more grumpy than usual." Genki stated with a shrug of his shoulders.

As Hare watched the exchange, he quickly glanced back at the tome and a sly grin broke out on his face. Oh, the ingenious. He wasn't sure how things had worked out so perfectly, but everything seemed to have fallen in place almost as if the Phoenix itself was handing him this moment on a silver platter. Who was he to deny the Phoenix? With an evil chuckle, Hare quickly snatched the tome up and ran out from the attic and toward the living room where the others were still at. If it was excitement they wanted, it was excitement they would get.

"Hey, guys!" Hare greeted with an impish smile.

"Oh, hey Hare. What's up?" Genki replied tiredly as he played with a lose string attached to the couch.

"Oh, not much. Did you see Suezo, though? I'm _really _worried about him." The rabbit monster said with fake concern as he let out an overdramatic sigh that was easy to tell was fake, but normally only Holly and Tiger would pick up on it.

"Yeah, I guess he's sick or something." The young boy stated with a shrug.

"Golem will… make him some… soup later…" Golem said with a smile.

"I think he'll need more than soup to fix what's wrong with him…" Hare trailed off with another overdramatic sigh as he cornily hung his head before shaking it slightly. "I… I'm just so worried about him! I hope he won't be completely consumed!"

"…huh?"

"You mean you _don't know?_" Hare replied with a corny gasp.

"Know what? What's going on?" Genki asked as he suddenly began to get nervous.

"Yeah, chi! What's goin' on?" Mocchi asked with a scared whimper.

"Why, I'm talking about… _THE EVIL SPIRIT THAT HAS TAKEN OVER SUEZO'S BODY!_" Hare exclaimed dramatically as he threw his arms in the air and, at just that moment, lightning just happened to strike outside and cause the room to flicker ominously while the other rebels screamed loudly.

* * *

><p>"Wow, I wonder where that lightning came from?" Holly asked with puzzlement as she took a sip of tea while she sat across from Tiger at a small diner. "It's been pretty nice all day and the sky was clear until about a second ago."<p>

"I have no idea since there's no sign of rain, clouds, or anything. In fact, that was the first and only lightning strike I've seen today." Tiger replied with a raised eyebrow. "It's kind of like how we go from hot weather to suddenly snowy tundras all the time."

"That's really weird and makes no sense."

"Does anything make sense around here?"

"…not really."

"That's what I thought. So… what do you think about ditching this diner and grabbing some real food…?"

"I'm up for that!"

* * *

><p>"…wait, what? How the heck would you know if Suezo was possessed?" Genki asked with a scowl as he felt a little peeved at not only the accusation, but also because he and his comrades, the group who had defeated three of the four Big Bad Four, had screamed like weenies.<p>

"I have proof! Don't you find it weird that he suddenly fell ill when he came to this inn? I bet the first owner of this inn was brutally murdered by their rivals here and then their soul was forever trapped within these walls just waiting to possess unknowing travelers! Because Suezo is so simple minded, he was the easiest to take over!" Hare announced as he took the old book and slammed it down on the dining room table; the sound causing everyone to jump in surprise and for their hearts to almost burst from their chests.

"Gees, could you slam that thing any louder?" Genki grumbled with a scowl, but he felt his eyes widen when he skimmed the page of the book about Suezo breeds and possession. "Holy crap, he has some of these symptoms!"

"Mocchi can't read, chi! What's it say?" Mocchi whined as he, too, wanted to know what was going on.

"It says here that a possessed Suezo breed will lose some color in their skin and will also get red blotches. They'll come down with a nasty cough and their eyes will be so bloodshot that it'll look like something from the abyss! Sometimes they may start vomiting a liquid that if touched can force others to become possessed as well; green is the color to be worried about. The one under possession will begin speaking jumbled things and may become violent; so be cautious. It says Suezo breeds, because they deal strongly with intelligent base attacks, are strong against possessions and will only become possessed if they're in the lair of a truly demonic spirit." Genki read shakily while the other rebels, except Hare, sweated slightly before turning to one another. "Oh, Phoenix! What do we do?"

"Let's go check up on him, chi!" Mocchi suggested and, although hesitantly, the others agreed before they slowly crept up to the outside of Suezo's room before opening it up a crack. Inside was a very pale Suezo wrapped up snugly in a pile of blankets. His eye was shut and, from the steady rise and fall of the blankets, the rebels could tell he was asleep.

"…he's just sleeping." Genki muttered.

"No, wait! Listen!" Hare shushed while the others quieted down.

"…no syrup for me, I just had some beef…" Suezo muttered in his sleep while other rebels stared at the eyeball monster in confusion and slight horror before the retreated behind the door and formed a small circle.

"Did you hear that? He was just talking in_ tongues!_ It's just like the book!" Hare exclaimed.

"There's no such thing as demonic possession… there's no such thing as demonic possession…" Genki whispered to himself before he gulped slightly and peered back into the room. Suezo was still mumbling completely incoherent sentences while occasionally grunting. At his bedside was a trashcan that was halfway full of an unknown green substance, but after a moment Genki knew it was vomit just as stated in the book. Before the boy could react, Mocchi slipped forward and hit his head against the door; causing Suezo to groggily open his eye before glaring daggers at the group.

"Uh… hello…?" Golem stated lamely.

"Can't a guy get some sleep around here with being interrupted? _GET OUT!"_ Suezo shouted while Genki slammed the door shut; just missing getting whacked in the face by the eyeball monster's pillow, which hit the door with a thud and slumped to the group harmlessly. The rebels, however, couldn't care less about that. They were too busy hyperventilating as they formed their little circle again.

"Did you see that, chi? He got violent easily just like in the book! Hare's right; Suezo is possessed by an evil spirit, chi!" Mocchi exclaimed in horror. "And the trashcan with green stuff in it, chi! He's gonna possess us, too!"

"There's no such thing as demonic possession… there's no such thing as demonic possession…" Genki whispered, although every time he glanced at Suezo's room; he was starting to think he was greatly mistaken. Suddenly, his eyes narrowed as he clenched his hands before grabbing the book from Hare.

"What are you doing?" Hare asked with a frown.

"We're going to save Suezo from the evil spirit! Don't worry, Suezo. We'll save you from the evil spirit and we'll make sure it won't be spread to other people! Come on, guys! With this book, we have the methods to save our comrade! Next stop: the town church! We need to be armed!" Genki announced heroically while Mocchi and Golem cheered with him; leaving Hare to chuckle to himself in the background. Oh, he was definitely not bored anymore!

* * *

><p>As Holly and Tiger walked around town, the two realized that it was something they should do more. Rarely did they ever get time just the two of them and they really did enjoy each other's company. As of now they had gotten tea, went to see a fortune teller who had turned out to be a fraud so Tiger electrocuted him, and they had eaten some sweets. Now, they decided to go off and see if they could find a place where the duo could eat some meat, much to Tiger's delight. Suddenly, though, Holly stopped walking as a chill went up her spine and Tiger was quick to trot back to her side with a worried expression.<p>

"Holly? You okay?" The wolf monster asked with concern.

"Yeah, I'm okay. I just got this strange feeling that the others are going to do something completely and incredibly stupid." Holly spoke softly, but she gave Tiger a weak smile before continuing to walk again. "Ah, I'm just being paranoid, sorry. Come on; those steaks won't eat themselves!"

"…if you say so." Tiger spoke with a shrug before picking up the pace to catch up to the brunette. Sure, he knew Holly's intuition was almost always dead on when it came to affairs of the group so they probably really were doing something stupid, but he _really_ wanted to spend time with Holly and eat some steak so he decided to ignore it.

If only they knew…

* * *

><p>Suezo let out a low yawn as he sighed with relief. Only hours before he had been an achy lump of sickness and fatigue, but it's amazing what a little rest can do for a sick body. No longer was his skin so pale and blotchy, his coughing had stopped, no more did he have the need to vomit, and his eye wasn't nearly as bloodshot. A smile crossed his face at the feeling of being in better shape, though he was sure it was probably the living room that had caused his allergic reaction.<p>

'_I'll just have to avoid that room for now on.'_ Suezo thought to himself before he peered over the bed to look inside the trashcan. _'Eww… I guess that's what I get for eating all that spinach at dinner…'_

"Prepare to meet your maker, fiend."

"…eh? Oh, it's just _you_ guys." Suezo spoke as he watched Genki, Hare, Mocchi, and Golem all file into his room with solemn expressions on their faces. "Gees, you guys look like you saw a ghost or something! You guys alright?"

"Nice pun for an undead being, Suezo." Genki said with a blank expression. "Or should I say, _evil possessing spirit from the underworld who is back among the living to take over innocent monsters?_"

"_Huh?_ Okay, you guys are weird…" Suezo said with a role of his eye. Before he could hop off the bed to show Genki a piece of his mind, however, the eyeball monster suddenly realized he couldn't move. His entire body was constricted by ropes and he felt anger rise into his chest. "_What the heck?_ What's going on? Untie me right now or Holly will beat your faces in!"

"Holly will thank us for what we're about to do! Eat garlic, demon!" Genki shouted as he tossed a cup of chopped garlic into Suezo's face. The only effect this had, however, was to make the eyeball monster sputter the contents out of his mouth before growling dangerously. "It didn't work! This is a really stubborn spirit!"

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU GUYS!" Suezo shouted.

"Next in the tome… is a holy book!" Golem called out as he had the task of reading the directions of exorcisms, although turning the pages was an extremely difficult task for the rock giant.

"If you can hear us, Suezo, just hang on, chi! We'll save you!" Mocchi called out as he handed another object to Genki while Hare watched in absolute amusement from afar.

"Alright, I… I actually don't know how to make a bible help with exorcisms. A lot of it is just stories and stuff, so I don't think reading it will help much. What about if I did this…" Genki spoke to himself before he rubbed the bible against Suezo's face; hence angering him even more.

"Hey! Stop that! Get this book off my face RIGHT NOW!" Suezo scowled irritable. "You don't know where it's been!"

"Hey! Maybe it's working since he doesn't like it, chi!" Mocchi exclaimed with a grin.

"True, but it's not enough power since it's not even burning him or anything." Genki said with a frown.

"Let me go right now and I promise I won't tell Holly!" Suezo tried to bargain.

"Silence, body stealing beast!" Hare called out from the sidelines while trying his best not to burst out into laughter. "Don't listen to him, guys! He'll use trickery to possess you, too!"

"_WHAT?_ Why you little sneak! I knew _you_ had something to do with this!" Suezo growled menacingly as he began to trash around against his bindings. At seeing this, the other rebels began to panic and suddenly they began to lose their nerves. "When I get out of here, you're dead! I'll make sure you suffer and-"

"S-stop, evil spirit! S-stop! If you d-don't stop struggling I'll… I'll…-" Genki spoke shakily while he held the bible tightly in his hands as he watched Suezo squirm around while spewing out various threats.

"I'LL MAKE SURE YOU CAN'T HAVE CHILDREN! OR, IF YOU TRY, IT'LL HURT SO BAD YOU WON'T WANT THEM ANYWAYS!" Suezo shouted while trying to escape his binds. "HOLLY! HELP, HOLLY!"

"Silence, beast from… the underworld!" Golem spoke up sternly, though even he was freaked out just like his comrades. It didn't matter that he was a giant; he was just as scared as the rest of his friends.

"HOLLY! HELP ME! HELP!" Suezo continued shouting as loud as he could.

"What do we do, guys? He's out of control!" Genki exclaimed with a horrified expression on his face.

"…out of control? _OUT OF CONTROL?_ YOU HAVEN'T SEEN ANYTHING YET, YOU LITTLE TURD! WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE, I'LL SHOW YOU JUST HOW OUT OF CONTROL I-"

**WHACK!**

"OWWW! OH, PHOENIX!" Suezo howled in pain as Mocchi panicked and snatched the bible from Genki's hands before slamming the heavy book onto the eyeball monster's head. "Gees, Mocchi! What the heck was _that_ for?"

"Of course, chi! _That's _how you use this thing!" Mocchi cried triumphantly as he held the bible out epically.

"Great work, Mocchi! Show that evil spirit who's boss!" Hare called out from his safe distance away while a huge grin plastered on his face. "We'll save Suezo soon enough if you keep that up! Hit him harder!"

"Hare, you little weasel! I know_ you're_ the mastermind behind this, like usual!" Suezo screamed while he tried to undo his restraints before he turned to look over to Mocchi with a pleading expression. "Mocchi, this is all a mistake! Don't listen to-"

"Don't worry, Suezo! Mocchi just found the foul creature's weakness! We'll save you soon!" Genki cried heroically as he took the bible from Mocchi and raised the Holy Scripture high in the air. "Evil spirit, leave my friend alone!"

"AHHHH! NO, GENKI! DON'T DO IT!" Suezo yelled in horror while he wriggled about desperately in his constraints but, as usual, luck wasn't on his side. "Oh Phoenix, no! Please! Don't-"

**THWACK!**

"OUCH! QUIT IT!" Suezo shrieked angrily as the leader of their group dealt him another painful blow to the head; causing Suezo to see stars for a moment.

"The power of the Phoenix compels you!" Genki dutifully spoke as he prepared to strike another blow for all that was righteous and pure.

"What's that mean, chi?" Mocchi asked with curiosity.

"I'm not really sure, but I saw it in a movie once and since the Phoenix is the most holy thing in this world I thought it would make more sense if its name was used instead of names from my world." Genki replied with a wryly smile. His comrade that was tied down, however, was not as enthusiastic.

"DON'T DO IT! STOP! STOP OR-"

**WHACK!**

"OW! Stop!" Suezo pleaded desperately, but to no avail.

"The power of the Phoenix compels you!"

"For the love of-"

**THWACK!**

"OW! DANG IT, GUYS!"

"The power of the Phoenix compels you!"

"STOP IT! STOP RIGHT NOW OE ELSE-"

**WHACK!**

"OW!"

"The power of the Phoenix compels you!"

"This is so wrong! Will you-"

**THWACK!**

"OW!"

"The power of the Phoenix compels-"

"_ENOUGH!_ THAT'S IT! STOP IT!" Suezo bellowed at the top of his lungs, causing Genki to drop his weapon in suprise. As the boy fell backwards with a yelp of shock, the eyeball monster immediately began to thrash about wildly in his bindings while screeching like a banshee in his desperate attempt to get someone to help him in this awkward situation.

"AAUUUUUGGGH! HELP! HELP! GENKI, MOCCHI, GOLEM, AND HARE HAVE GONE COMPLETELY CRAZY AND THEY'RE BEATING ME WITH A BOOK! A BIG BOOK, AT THAT! HELP! HOLLY! TIGER! SOMEONE, PLEASE! OH, PHOENIX, WHY HAVEN'T THE INNKEEPERS COME YET AND-"

"Oh no you don't, she-devil!" Genki yelled as he hopped back onto his feet and pointed accusingly at the eyeball monster; a fire of determination burning in his eyes. "It's no use; your satanic brethren won't save you now! You leave Suezo alone!"

"Dear Phoenix, Genki, WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" Suezo shrieked in total bewilderment. "Wait… _she-devil?_ ARE YOU CALLING ME A GIRL? WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE?"

"Well, I never heard of a he-devil so…"

"I'M NOT A DEVIL NO MATTER WHAT MY GENDER IS!"

"Calm down… we will… save you…" Golem tried speaking softly, though even he couldn't help but shiver slightly from fear and anxiety.

"Yeah! I'll save you, Suezo, chi!" Mocchi yelled as he literally dove right onto Suezo's face.

"OMMPH! GET OFF OF ME, YOU LITTLE TWIT! GET OFF!" Suezo hollered with irritation as he tried to shake his head has much as he could in a pathetic and useless effort to shake the young monster off his face.

"Not until you let Suezo go, chi!" The youngest member of the rebels group yelled back determinedly as he suddenly withdrew a cheap plastic rosary. "Release Suezo now and we'll go easy on you, chi! Don't make me use these!" He warned as he waved the prayer beads threateningly as if they're very image would save the day.

"Mocchi, what the heck are you going to do with-OW! OW! OW!" Suezo cried as without warning, Mocchi unceremoniously jammed the rosary against his face.

"That's right, there's no use struggling, chi!" Mocchi shouted out with a look of heroic justice. "No demon can withstand the power of the Phoenix!"

"The only reason I'm struggling is because you're trying to force a miniature plastic crucifix into my forehead! OWCH, STOP IT!" Suezo snapped, although this only encouraged Mocchi only to press harder.

"Yes, that's it! It's all over now!" Genki yelled triumphantly. "Feel the power of the Phoenix!"

"AUGH! It feels more like prayer beads being driven into my skull!"

"Don't worry Suezo, I'll save you, chi!"

"MOCCHI, QUIT IT!" Suezo let loose with another ear-splitting shout, again catching the determined group of so-called exorcists completely off guard. As Mocchi let go and tumbled backwards off the bed, Suezo once more began to pull wildly at the rope restraints, screaming furiously at the top of his lungs.

"What do we… do now…?" Golem asked with worry. "Nothing seems… to be working…"

"I'm sure you guys will figure it out." Hare replied with an evil snicker. For him, just watching the whole scene unfold was more than enough fun for him and the rabbit monster had to hold in a howl of laughter that threatened to escape his lungs. "You have the evil spirit on the run now!"

The absolutely enraged Suezo furiously shouted hideous threats as loud as he could, all the while supplementing them with a variety of angry swears and curses as he squirmed about angrily; his face distorted in an extremely furious expression. While Suezo continued to go half-insane with blind rage however, Genki just nodded resolutely at the sight before him.

"The spirit is making one more last stand! Victory is almost ours! We can finish this, guys!" Genki cried determinedly, and with that he turned to Golem and nodded his head. "Do you have the last weapon of choice?"

"…weapon? _WEAPON?_ YOU PEOPLE ARE INSANE!" Suezo shouted as loudly as he possibly could while practically foaming at the mouth in his intense anger. If there was ever a day he wish he hadn't joined Holly on her quest to find the Phoenix, it was now.

"Your foul tricks won't help you now, evil spirit!" Genki cut him off.

"PLEASE! DON'T DO ANYTHING RASH!" Suezo shouted is horror.

"Silence!" Genki shouted, shaking a fist in defiance. "You can't escape this one, spirit! You better give up Suezo, and you better do it now!"

"_WHAT?_" Suezo cried in disbelief. "Genki, for the last time, what in the Phoenix's name are you talking about? It's me, Suezo! Why the heck are you treating me like some kind of Baddie?"

"Oh, nice try, evil spirit." Genki sneered sarcastically. "Trying to impersonate him, huh? Well, it won't work! Suezo sooooo does not sound like that!"

"Yeah… you have to… do better… than that…" Golem chided with a frown.

"What the _heck _is wrong with you guys? Guys, it _is_ me! I swear! It's me, it's me! It's-" Suezo protested in response, though only to be cut off within moments by Genki.

"Still won't give up peacefully, huh?" Genki growled. "Fine! Don't say I didn't warn you!"

It was at that very moment that Suezo spotted the wooden pail at Genki's side. As the young boy struggled to lift it high, Suezo cocked his head in confusion while Hare watched the scene with amused eyes. He wasn't sure why, but it was oddly amusing to watch the group gang up on Suezo like this. Oh, sometimes life was good.

"G-Genki?" Suezo whispered nervously. "What are you going to do with-"

"Drink holy water, evil spirit!"

**SPLASH! **

* * *

><p>Hare sighed as he sat at the dining room table along with the rest of the rebels. Holly sat at the very end with an angry look on her normally gentle face while Tiger could only role his eyes at the situation. Of course, everyone knew Hare was the instigator of just about everything that happened in the group and, judging by Suezo's cold glare, he was guilty again.<p>

"I can't believe you guys. I go out for a few hours with Tiger and I come back to find Suezo half drowned and tied to his bed! Honestly, I just don't know what to do with you guys, though I know you instigated them, Hare." Holly sighed softly as she shot Hare a look of disapproval. "It's almost like the time you made them believe I was a princess from the moon sent down to find a mate."

"Or the time you made them believe Pixie was really a guy." Tiger piped up. "Remember her reaction to when they tried to probe her for answers? Classic."

"Or what about the time you told them the Magic Stone was really an egg and that some magical bird would hatch from it? Do you know how long it took me to make Mocchi stop sitting on it like a chicken?" Holly said with a scowl while Hare chuckled softly to himself.

"You gotta admit, that was pretty funny." The rabbit monster spoke with a grin.

"It doesn't matter! You can't keep tricking everyone! Especially this time! It went too far and Suezo was beat up! And with a bible, no less!" The brunette exclaimed as she motioned to her closest companion while glancing at him sympathetically. Suezo's head was covered in bumps from being smashed by the bible while red marks were present on his forehead from being smothered with the plastic rosary.

"He doesn't look _that_ bad…" Hare spoke with a shrug.

"…I'm going to kill you in your sleep." Suezo spat out venomously.

"Suezo, we're _really _sorry! Honest!" Genki apologized genuinely.

"Yeah, chi! We were trying to save you, chi!" Mocchi piped up with a sorrowful frown.

"Yes… we are… very sorry… Suezo…" Golem spoke with guilt.

"…fine, but I'm _not _forgiving Hare. Plus you owe me big time now." Suezo growled with irritation before he weakly glanced over to Holly with a look that could match a homeless puppy before whimpering slightly. "Since you went out with Tiger to cheer him up, could we do the same thing…?"

"Sure, Suezo. Let's take a walk and we'll go get some tea." Holly said with a wide smile before turning to Tiger. "Could you make sure everyone stays in line here while we're gone? We'll come up with a punishment for this tomorrow when I'm more in the mood."

"I can do that. Thank you for the nice walk, Holly. You really cheered me up. Too bad we had to come back to this." Tiger said with a shake of his head before he glanced to the other rebels who, beside Hare, were looking rather ashamed of themselves.

"Enough of this kind of thing tonight everyone, alright? We won't be gone too long and I think everyone here has had enough insanity to last awhile." Holly spoke with a stern expression as Suezo hopped to her side while glaring daggers at the rebels. With a smile, Holly placed her hand comfortingly on Suezo's sore head while the duo walked out the door and disappeared from sight in hopes of giving the eyeball monster some space away from the others.

"You guys are ridiculous. I can't believe you thought Suezo was possessed." Tiger snorted before he curled up on the couch, now tired from the long walk he had with Holly. As the other rebels sat idly about while still feeling awful about what they had done, Hare felt an evil grin form on his face as he read the next section of the exorcism book: "Treating a Tiger". His eyes immediately lit up before he turned to Mocchi, Genki, and Golem while a wide grin spread across his face and the wheels in his head continued to turn.

"Heh heh… now _this_ should be fun!"

* * *

><p>Hare's trickery will never end! XD Sorry for the absolute randomness of this one-shot. It was just in the name of fun and was a good quick write for me. ^_^ I love Suezo so much. I think he's a brilliant character and he's a lot of fun to write. Also Holly and Tiger are definitely the voices of reason in the group so without them around, I bet chaos would ensue. XD Have a great Halloween everyone! Remember; you're never too old to celebrate! Watch a scary movie, carve pumpkins, bake cookies, dress up, and do whatever it is that you want to do! I'm in my fourth year of college and I'm definitely dressing up! :D So, <strong>HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYONE!<strong>

RockyRoadSmith: Signing off! :3


End file.
